Love of a Family
by Ambcakes
Summary: The gang are all married and have kids of their own Jack finds baby night furys with their mother Jack tells his father Hiccup Astrid doesn't think its right for a four year old flying a dragon she thinks its dangerous what happens when she finds out?


**AS: I had this thought forever so I hope you like I was trying to find a name for the twins I came with Angela and I couldn't find another name so I used Amber and that's my name lol but hope you like XD I will put a picture of what the families will look like **

Chapter 1

Love of a Father

The gang are all married and have children. The Haddock family Hiccup, Astrid, theirs first born son Jackson they call him Jack five years old, and the twins Amber and Angela three years old. The Thorston Family Tuffnut, Amelia, and their girls also twins Marina and Marline three years old.

The Ingerman family Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and their boy also twins Jordan and James three years old. The Joreneson family Snotlout, Heather, their first born son James four years old, and their daughter Lilly three years old.

"Mommy, mommy!" Jack cried.

"Yes sweet heart."

"When will daddy be home?"

"Soon." Was Astrid's reply. "You go with your sisters and hang out with the others, ok" Astrid continues.

"Ok." Jack went running up the stairs into his sister's room.

"Come on lets go to the others." Jack say's.

"Ok." The girls say together. They run down the stairs together and Jack opens the door and the girls run out and then Jack. Toothless comes in front of them.

"Hi Toothwess." The girls say as they pat his head.

"I just can't wait to fly someday." Amber says.

"But mommy say's…" Angela say's then lets Jack finish.

"That were too young, Daddy doesn't listen to mommy really she might just let us fly." They start to walk to where their friends were at.

"What took you guys so long?" James asks.

"Toothless got in our way." Was the answer from Jack.

"What is there to do anyways?" Amber asked.

"Well….-" James says then gets cut off from his sister Lilly.

"N-O, spells no!" "Sisters." James said.

"You should see your self James!" She says madly.

"Ok no fighting!" Jack yells over them. The little kids talked some more till it was dark and all ran home.

"Were back mommy!" The kids yell to Astrid.

"You could have been home just a bit earlier." She says to her kids.

"When will daddy be home? I have to tell him something important." Jack says.

"You go upstairs and get ready for bed, when your father gets home I will tell him that you want to see him, ok." Astrid replies.

"Ok." Jack said. Jack went up the stairs into his room and the girls go in their room.

"Sis, why can't we fly?" Amber asks.

"Well mom says were too young we can have a dragon just not fly it, maybe cause were too small." Angela replies to her sister. Astrid walks in their to get them ready for bed. Astrid put them under the covers and kissed them good night. Astrid went down stairs. Hiccup opened the door and saw his beautiful wife.

"Hey." Astrid says. Then kisses him.

"Jack wants to talk to you." She continued.

"Ok." Hiccup says with a smile. Hiccup walks up the stairs into Jack's room.

"Daddy!" Jack said with a smile while he hugs his dad.

"You want to talk to me about something there buddy."

"Yeah I found a Night Fury, and I need help, don't tell mommy." Jack tells him his story. "What makes you think I would tell your mother something that she won't let us do?"

"I don't know."

"Tomorrow ok." Hiccup said.

"Ok." Jack says with a smile.

"How were you able to find a Night Fury?" Hiccup asks.

"Toothless got out one night, I herd a noise but I didn't know what to do look like he had something on his mind and in the spot where you found Toothless." Jack replies.

"Ok, makes things easier to find him maybe the other Night Fury he loved." Hiccup said. Hiccup then put Jack under the blanket and kissed his forehead.

"Night bud." Hiccup says.

"Night daddy." Hiccup walks down the stairs. And Astrid was already in bed. Hiccup then walks into their room and saw Astrid. He then got in bed and held her close.

It was the morning and the couple got up. Hiccup kissed Astrid good bye then walked out of the house. Soon the kids got up and ran down the stairs.

"Morning mommy." The kids say.

"Morning." Astrid says very sweetly. Jack then went outside into the forest and found his Night Fury.

"Hey." Jack says softly.

"Brought you some breakfast." He continues. The dragon was just a bit taller then Jack. He then started to eat while Jack was drawing soon his ten sisters came he was the only boy there. The Night Fury had blue eyes from his mother. Jack named the mother Ski he took out the y and put the I.

"See you guys later." Jack says. He then starts to walk away then went to his sisters.

"Where were you Jack?" Amber asks.

"I can not tell you." He replies.

"Tell us." Angela said crossing her arms.

"We have are axes." She continues.

"Alright alright!" Jack say nervous.

"I found a dragon; don't tell mom, daddy already knows so you don't need to tell him." He says.

"Daddy not telling mommy, wonder how their still together." Amber said.

"They love each other." Jack says.

"Awww." The girls say together.

"Yes, yes adorable but don't tell anyone."

"Cross my heart hope to fly fire blast me in the eye." The girls say.

"Ok…" Jack says backing away slowly.

"Where you going?" The girls ask.

"Away." Was his answerer.

"Bye!" The girls yell. The girls went to their friends and Jack went to Hiccup.

"Daddy!" He shouts. Hiccup turns around and sees his son.

**AN: Hope you liked chapter is a coming! **


End file.
